


a heart attack in black hair dye

by allmywill



Category: Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Simon loves Nick’s new look.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	a heart attack in black hair dye

**Author's Note:**

> using My Chemical Romance lyrics for the title of a Duran fic? i’m a person of vast musical taste, what can i say.
> 
> this has been in the back of my mind for quite a while. enjoy some NiSi pining!

Simon almost doesn’t recognize Nick when he walks in the studio. He does a double take, his heart leaping in his chest as he gets closer.

His long blonde locks have been dyed blacker than a starless night sky. His makeup has darkened, more smoky and eye-catching than before. His dark gray silk suit looks soft to the touch and Simon has to stop himself from reaching out and touching Nick.

If his attraction to Nick was strong before, Simon’s got a whole new thing coming. He swallows as he feels the cushion sink with Nick’s weight. He elegantly drapes his arm over the back of the sofa, almost touching Simon, but not quite.

“So, any new lyrics, Charlie?” he asks, casual.

“Uh, no,” he replies, gazing into his eyes. “Your hair looks nice.”

Nick smirks, his pastel painted lips beckoning Simon. He runs a hand through his hair out of habit. “You like it? It’s not too harsh?”

“No, not at all.” Simon breaks their eye contact in favor of watching his pale hand card through it.

“It’s actually quite soft, surprisingly. Feel it.”

Simon doesn’t need to be told twice. He reaches out to touch his hair, running his long fingers through it. It _is_ soft. He doesn’t know if he can pull away after this, he could do this forever if Nick let him.

Nick has a strange new look in his eyes. Simon’s breathing slows as he finally removes his hand from his hair, afraid to open his mouth, for fear of what might come out.

“It’s... lovely.” Simon watches his dark eyes watch him, then looks at his lips. “Let’s work on that song now, yeah?”

Nick nods. He already misses the feeling of Simon’s hand in his hair.


End file.
